L'heure du déjeuner
by Spelllly
Summary: Harry et Draco se retrouvent dans une chambre tous les jours pour l’heure du déjeuner. Mais, aujourd’hui quelque chose va changer…


_Auteur__ : Spelllly_

_Titre__ : L'heure du déjeuner_

_Base__ : Harry Potter_

_Rated__ : M (Je sais ce que vous vous demandez, oui, j'ai un abonnement!^^)_

_Statu__ : 1 chapitre, fini_

_Couple__: Harry X Draco ( Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes??)_

Disclaimer : _Propriété de JKR_

_Note: Voilà une petite fic, juste comme ça, sur les airs de Daft Punk « Harder, better, faster, stronger » En attendant la longue fic que je prépare. ^^_

_Correctrice__: Ma gentille Uyo ^^_

_Attention__: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… hélas. Et la musique non plus (sans dec…)_

_Résumé: Harry et Draco se retrouvent dans une chambre tous les jours pour l'heure du déjeuner. Mais, aujourd'hui quelque chose va changer…_

_L'heure du déjeuner_

_Work it, make it_

_Do it, makes us,_

Draco le sentait s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui… Jamais il n'aurait dû permettre ça. Oui, mais voilà, il n'était plus maître de lui en SA présence. Il l'avait laisser le prendre, encore et encore, et à chaque fois il n'avait pu que répéter, encore et encore:

_Harder, better_

_Faster, stronger_

« Plus fort… Oh! Oui ! Potter ! Plus vite ! »

Et Harry y avait mis lui-même beaucoup de passion. Retenant Draco de ses mains sur ses hanches, il le pilonnait de son corps, le forçant à serrer les draps entre ses doigts qui rêvaient de le toucher. Oui, mais voilà, il ne pouvait le voir, il ne pouvait le toucher, il ne pouvait qu'étouffer ses cris de plaisir dans l'oreiller, laissant Harry, derrière lui, l'admirer de tout son saoul.

Pourquoi lui avait-il encore demander de le prendre, selon son bon vouloir ? Mais parce que Draco savait qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure. Et c'est ainsi, il n'avait pu que le retenir de son corps, pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi.

_More than hour_

_Hour never_

_Ever after_

_Work is over_

Oh ! Non ! Jamais après. Harry n'est jamais resté après. Après que le _travail_ soit fini. Et pourtant, depuis deux ans, Draco espérait, que le Survivant resterait pour le faire;

« Oh… Ouiiii… Potter ! »

_Harder, better_

_Faster, stronger_

« … Oui ! Potter… Oh ! HARRY ! »

Et sous les suppliques, pour la première fois, Harry avait plié. Il avait retourné Draco, ne cherchant que ses lèvres, qu'il avait si souvent évitées. Sous le baiser, Draco avait l'impression de ressentir quelque chose de plus que le désir. Le Gryffondor avait dévoré le Serpentard, juste en faufilant sa langue avec délice dans la bouche du blond. Les mains de Draco s'étaient alors accrochées aux cheveux ébouriffés, tels qu'il les avait toujours aimés, puis avaient glissé jusqu'aux épaules musclées qui le faisaient rêver. Le corps du Survivant, bien vite, avait suivi les mouvement que sa langue exécutait dans la bouche offerte du Serpentard. Puis, le ballet s'était fait plus tendre. Draco aimait croire que ce furent ses douces caresses qui le firent changer d'avis. Puisqu'il était devenu tendre, pour la première fois, Harry faisait l'amour à Draco.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Alors que le Serpentard murmurait le prénom de son amant, ce dernier frissonna. Draco recommença donc, encore, sentant les coups de boutoir redevenir plus forts. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Harry bougea légèrement, changeant l'angle de la pénétration. Lorsqu'il revint s'enfoncer dans l'intimité de Draco, ce dernier se cambra sous le plaisir, ne pouvant retenir son cri. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry tentait de le faire hurler. Mais toujours, le Serpentard gardait tous ses sons si excitants pour lui. Cette victoire ne fit qu'attiser la passion et la force que mettait le Gryffondor dans ses allés et venus. Le corps en sueur de Draco, alangui par les coups toujours plus puissants portés à sa prostate, ne parvenait qu'à se cambrer davantage, permettant au Survivant de l'atteindre d'avantage. Les lèvres d'Harry se scellèrent sur la peau pâle, le marquant pour la première fois. Et c'est à ce moment que Draco l'entendit. Mais il fit semblant de ne pas avoir perçu l'aveu, le forçant à répéter sans jamais se lasser, faisant venir l'orgasme plus rapidement.

« Draco… Je… Je t'aime… »

_Work it harder, make it better_

_Do it faster_

_Makes us stronger_

Oh ! Oui ! Il avait fallu que Draco laisse Harry devenir fort pour eux. Car, il n'avait jamais été qu'un lâche de Serpentard, admirant le valeureux Gryffondor. Les lèvres d'Harry s'étaient posées sur les siennes, il ne le sait comment. Mais en acceptant ces quelques heures volées, il s'était condamné. Harry en lui, lui répétant de doux mots, voilà ce qui lui fit perdre la raison. En sentant la caresse sur son sexe, Draco ne put se retenir et laissa la jouissance se déverser entre leurs corps, tout en criant le nom de son ennemi de toujours. Draco le regarda, à travers un voile de plaisir, tout en percevant, en lui, l'orgasme implacable d'Harry l'envahir.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Là, encore enlacé contre lui, Draco pense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le Survivant fera-t-il comme d'habitude et partira-t-il sans un regard en arrière ? Retrouver ses amis, son travail d'Auror, sa maison, tout ce qui n'est pas eux ? Tout ce qui n'est pas Draco. Harry relève la tête et il embrasse Draco comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. La tendresse fait perdre la tête au blond. Et là, Harry parle enfin.

« Draco, je veux que nous vivions ensemble. Cela fait longtemps que j'en ai marre de me cacher. Je pense ne jamais l'avoir aimé. Je veux pouvoir dire au monde entier que tu es à moi. Avoir une raison pour frapper tous ceux qui osent s'approcher de toi. Je dois admettre que leur rentrer dedans pour prétexter une bagarre, à force ça fait louche. Je veux te retrouver tous les soirs, te faire l'amour en regardant ton visage comme aujourd'hui. Je veux prendre mon temps pour te découvrir. Et je veux que tu m'aimes. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Draco frémit à chaque parole de son amant. Il voit passer dans ses yeux, de la possessivité, de l'envie, beaucoup de jalousie et surtout… de l'amour. Draco ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire. Il ne veux pas le perdre. Mais cette fois-ci, s'il reste silencieux, il sait que tout sera fini.

« Trop tard, Potter… _Lance-t-il d'une voix froide, effrayant un instant Harry_. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis bien longtemps. »

Le Survivant se jette sur la bouche de Draco, le serrant au point de lui faire mal. Mais le Serpentard aime le voir si fort, si passionné… si amoureux. Juste pour lui. Draco n'a pas la force de dire que l'heure est bientôt fini et qu'Harry va devoir reprendre son travail. L'heure est en fait écoulée, mais le Serpentard a l'impression que cela n'a plus d'importance. Sentir la bouche descendre sur son torse, sur son ventre, sur ses cuisses, Harry qui le vénère en cet instant, il ne peut que lui répondre qu'il l'aime. Et pour cela Harry le gratifie de grondements de plaisir, de baisers plus appuyés. Oh ! Oui ! Comme Draco adorait être aimé par Harry !

_More than ever, Hour after_

_Hour work is never over_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Demain, ils allaient annoncer leurs fiançailles. Cela fait un an que l'heure ne s'est pas finie. Harry et Draco sont jeunes, passionnés et incroyablement amoureux. Que demander de plus ?

« La tête de Weasley quand on lui annoncera la nouvelle ! _Rigola Draco pour lui-même _»

Mais Harry avait déjà prévenu les médiocrates au cas où…

« Même pas drôle ! _Avait boudé le Serpentard avant de se faire embrasser tendrement_. Mmmm… Je m'y ferai. »

Et puis, il avait une autre nouvelle bien plus importante, qu'il n'avait pas encore annoncée à Harry. Il comptait achever Weasley avec ça… Enceint… Draco sentait la vie grandir en lui et bientôt il serait avec l'homme qu'il aimait, un bébé dans les bras. Que demander de mieux ?

Fin


End file.
